


Of Guns and Gears

by Stra1ght_f_student



Series: There can only be one winner [2]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Sorana, Brutus is Midas’ bodyguard, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Envoy is Janice, F/M, Jules is Midas’ and Sorana’s biological child, Meowscles is Midas’ cat, Midas is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stra1ght_f_student/pseuds/Stra1ght_f_student
Summary: “You were meant to kill the ‘Golden Ghost’, not marry him!”———————————————————————Or, Sorana is sent to assassinate Midas. Things didn’t go to plan.
Relationships: Midas/Sorana (Fortnite)
Series: There can only be one winner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the Midas/Sorana fic! This was originally going to be part of the main fic, but I didn’t want to make things too complicated. Anyway, enjoy!

“So, do you understand your task?”  
“Get in, kick ass, get out.” The young agent replied with a smirk. While she was new to Shadow, Sorana was confident and had skill, as shown in her entry exams for the ‘Blackblood program’. There was no doubt she would complete her task. After all, how skilled can the new Ghost leader be? He was only 19 after all.

(Midas pov)

We had recently received intel of a new group of Shadow agents, going under the name ‘Blackblood’. They were planning on infiltrating the Agency tonight.

I had experiences with Shadow agents and assassins, so I was not worried for this encounter. After all, I had several squads of henchmen within my close proximity, as well as some of my best agents on site. I should have been able to clean everything up without getting my hands dirty. 

‘Should have’

(Time skip, Sorana pov)

While it was dark and cold outside, The agency was bustling with people.

“They must have been expecting our arrival. What do we do?” I asked through the comms. A few minutes later, I had a reply.  
“Proceed as normal, be cautious, though”  
I nodded, all tho they couldn’t see me. Still, going through a plan like ours was risky. Especially since the agency was overwhelming with people, henchmen and agents alike.

I crept through the hallways, the only disturbance being the occasional tap of feet or shared whisper from the offices. 

My goal was in sight. Midas’ personal suite was just ahead of me. I crept forward and carefully fingered the door, checking for any last-minute traps. Surprisingly enough, it was safe.

I turned the doorknob, expecting for my target to be asleep. It was late, after all, and everyone knew of the boss’ busy routine.

What I was not expecting, was to see a disheveled m man with a golden arm, writing in a an ancient looking book that was also turning gold.

“...”  
“... who the fuck are you?”

(Midas pov)

I think it’s safe to say, I was NOT expecting a young woman holding a tactical assault rifle to come creeping into my room. It was 23:36 after all! 

“Who the fuck are you?” Oh I see, she was expecting a classier-looking victim. Well, to be fair, I’m having time off. I can only be perfect 90% of the time (hair flip). She was kinda hot though, it’s a shame she had to be so blunt.

“I think I’m the one who should be asking that. After all, you are the one who is breaking into my personal bedroom.”

“Doesn’t matter, what are you drinking?” She said, peering into my half-empty mug.

“You can try it if you want.” I said doing my best to act indifferent. She could try me any day ;)

“Ugh, it tastes like sludge” she handed back the mug, grimacing.

“Yes, but it’s caffeinated sludge.” I raised my mug before taking a sip.

We kept mainly to lighthearted banter after that. Of course I knew who she was, but I couldn’t help but feel drawn to the one sent to kill me.

(Time skip, no one pov)

After that fateful encounter, they kept in touch. Meeting up frequently to have lunch or go out. It was a completely normal friendship, if you ignore the obvious romantic feelings from both sides.

Soon after, they admitted their feelings towards each other. They started seeing each other more often. 

But obviously, Midas couldn’t keep taking time off from work to see her. People were starting to get suspicious. And everyone knows that from suspicion, accusations arise.

Midas needed to make a choice. Ghost, or the love of his life. Little did he know, that decision was about to get a lot more difficult.

(Time skip)

“I’m pregnant” 

Those two words changed Midas’ whole world.

(Midas pov)

“I’m pregnant”

“...”

Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? They always used protection, they went to extra lengths to ensure nothing like this would ever happen. But it didn’t matter.

“Midas?”

“...”  
“A-Are you sure?”

“Yes...”

“How... how many months?”

“2”

Two months. That left about 7 to prepare. God, what was they going to do?

Only now did Midas look up, finally seeing the tears that slid down Sorana’s cheeks. He felt his own threatening to fall.

“W-what are we g-going to do?”

“We’ll get through this, together. I’ll take time from work. We can get a house, somewhere out of the way. We can raise them, and give them a good life.”

“I love you Midas. I love you so much” Sorana said, her tears slowing down now.

“I love you more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at their home life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will follow much more of a plot, I’m just setting the scene for it. Anyway, enjoy!

“Daddy!”

A tiny, Jules shaped figure launched into Midas’ stomach as he opened the door of their small apartment in Lazy Lake. The family of three had bought it a few years prior as a place to hide their daughter, from both Ghost and Shadow alike.

”Took you long enough.”

Despite the impatient greeting, the sound of her voice warmed Midas’ heart.

”Sorana, my love.”

The pair embraced. Midas held his wife, kissing her passionately. It had been too long.

”Eeewwww” The baby of the family grimaced, earning a laugh from both of her parents.

(Time skip two years, Jules is five)

“Midas, we need to talk.”

That was never good. Midas turned his head quickly to his beautiful wife, who was looking a bit rougher than normal. Not that he noticed, of course. Sorana was always perfect in his eyes.   
“What’s wrong?” Midas asked, his eyes flickering to a state of concern.

”I have been called back to arms. They want me to lead an ambush on the agency.”

”Shit” Sorana had technically retired six years ago, just before they had Jules. They always knew it was a possibility that Shadow would bring her back in. They had just hoped, no, _prayed_ that that wouldn’t be the case.  
  


”What are we going to do?” Sorana asked, eyes glassy.

(Time skip, the next day)

“-And then me and Cassie played with the play-dough. It was so fun!” Jules chatted excitedly to her mother, talking about what she had done that day in school.

”That’s nice, dear.” Sorana wouldn’t admit it, but her mind was in other places. After all, this was her last time seeing her daughter for a long time. She was very worried. She hadn’t even told Jules, yet. Sorana was scared for how her daughter would take the news that she may not see her mother agian.

”Here we are!” Sorana plastered on a fake smile, not wanting to ruin their afternoon. She was planning on taking Jules to her favourite cafe and then buying her a new toy. Hopefully Jules would take the news easier if she was in a good mood.

(Jules pov)

Mama and daddy were sad. They weren’t smiling as much anymore and were having more ‘adult conversations’. I was excited when Mama said she was taking me to my favourite cafe to get ice cream, but Daddy wasn’t coming too.

’Maybe they’re having an argument’, I thought, ‘Adults have arguments all the time’. Only this seemed worse than a normal argument, I just didn’t want to think about it too much.

Me and Mama sat down and ordered our ice cream. I asked for double chocolate chip and Mama asked for vanilla. While we waited for our food, I decided to ask what I had been pondering about.

”Mama, what’s wrong?”

She looked shocked for a moment, before collecting herself agian.

”What do you mean, sweetheart?” She asked, her eyes still a bit wide.

”Well, you and Daddy aren’t smiling as much anymore, and you have been having more ‘adult conversations’. Are you two having an argument?”

Mama seemingly relaxed a bit. “No, Jules. Don’t worry, me and your Daddy are fine.”

”Oh, okay”

Our ice creams came straight after that. My and Mama munched away and talked about school and my friends, the previous conversation forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed this. I love knowing that people like my work :D

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one shot, but I think I’m going to add more chapters, since I want to include them raising the baby. Expect an update within the next 2 days! :D


End file.
